It is frequently the case that incontinent individuals or persons with other medical problems require a portable device that can collect body fluids which can be worn on the users person. Unlike prior attempts to provide a system for collecting body fluids, this invention teaches a fastening system for body fluid collection containers which is worn around the user's leg, and that is lightweight, easy to put on, comfortable to wear, and easy to take off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,358 to Johnson, Jr. et al. shows a urine bag carrier, but relies on a complicated and cumbersome system of belts to support the urine bag, unlike the present invention, which relies on a single support which wraps around the user's thigh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,375 to Dahloren shows a male urinal appliance, but differs from the present invention because Dahlgren is intended for use with bed ridden patients, whereas the present invention can be worn by an active person. Moreover, Dahlgren also relies on a complicated system of belts to support the urinal bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892, 527 to Zivny shows a sportman's reusable, anti-collapsing urine collection device; however, Zivny is distinguishable from the present invention because it does not utilize a urine bag which is detachable from the bag support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,430 to Rosenberg also shows a urinary appliance, but differs from the present invention because in Rosenberg the system for supporting the reservoir is not adjustable to conform with the leg size of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,295 to Laufbahn shows a catheter, but differs from the present invention, because Laufbahn does not teach a system whereby the urine bag can be easily detached from the bag support system and easily replaced without removing the bag support system.